


too close to focus on

by ohwickedsoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwickedsoul/pseuds/ohwickedsoul
Summary: Suga has always stood too close to focus on.In every picture Daichi has, he is in the corner of the frame- a motion-blurred hand, a lick of silver hair cutting in, an out of focus beauty mark scrunched by a wide smile.Daichi has that one favorited, in a quiet, embarrassed sort of way.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	too close to focus on

Suga has always stood too close to focus on. 

In every picture Daichi has, he is in the corner of the frame- a motion-blurred hand, a lick of silver hair cutting in, an out of focus beauty mark scrunched by a wide smile. 

Daichi has that one favorited, in a quiet, embarrassed sort of way.

There's a photo of them from the Tokyo training camp- Suga is in the foreground of the picture, his back to the camera, scrunched almost entirely under the blankets, silver hair peeking out like some strange new vegetable. Daichi's turned toward the camera, toward Suga.

His face lax, a little softer around the edges of his mouth than normal, curled up on his side like a comma. He remembers when the photo was taken, remembers the harsh whispers of Nishinoya and Tanaka. Daichi had woken up when they snuck into the room- they had all the grace of rampaging elephants- but Suga's face had been turned toward him, pale eyelashes fanned across his cheeks and the rest of him tucked under blankets, and his arm was under his pillow and splayed out, his hand curled like some new flower, fingers inches from Daichi's face.

So Daichi closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, and now he has a photo that Suga isn't in, exactly, but his fingers are so close to his face and the way the lens flattens space Daichi can pretend that in that moment they brushed his cheek. 

He doesn't think about why he pretends. 

It's like that for- a while. Suga is a light leak, a gentle blur, something too close to see properly.

Daichi can’t see what everyone else does, moves along steady and sure and oblivious to his lens’ focal range.

It's only when Takeda asks him what he and Suga plan to do after college that Daichi can take a step back and begin to see the shape of it.

"What do you mean?" Daichi says. It's been a little weird to go drinking with his former advisor, but Takeda is still bright-eyed and full of gentle wisdom that Daichi is grateful for. There's also an edge to him, of mischievous, sly humor that Daichi is a little bemused by.

"Are you two planning to move in together, or wait a while longer?" Takeda says, cocking his head to the side. 

"Wait for what?" Daichi says, laughing a little, unsure. 

"I guess you're right," Takeda says, turning his attention back to his- what number of glass are they on?

"You have been together since high school, I guess it would be silly to-"

"Wait, what?" Daichi says, a little louder than he means to. Takeda looks at him in surprise. "What do you mean?” 

Takeda's eyebrows are in his hairline. "Daichi, are you and Suga not together?"

"No," Daichi says. He feels like Takeda's thrown a volleyball at his face point blank, like he's been pushed three degrees to the left. "Wh- you thought we were- together?"

"I'm sorry," Takeda frowns. "Ukai and I both thought...well, when you went to the same college..."

Daichi sits back in his chair, looks at the shine of their glasses under the light. He suddenly doesn't want to finish his glass, feels like he's been knocked for a loop more thoroughly than the alcohol could have ever accomplished. 

"I'm sorry if-" Takeda starts and Daichi waves a hand. 

"No, it's not- I just." he bites his lip, keeps his eyes on the glass. 

Beside him, he hears Takeda say, softly, "Ah." There's a pat on his shoulder. "Well. You think about then, I suppose."

When they leave the izakaya, the air is cool. Takeda pats him on the shoulder again. "Let me know how it works out," he says, and gives Daichi one of the mysterious smiles he perfected back when he was still advising their volleyball team. His footsteps crunch on the leaves. 

Daichi looks at the sky, and then at his phone.

His background is a selfie of himself and Suga- Suga is too close to the camera, again, half his face missing but split into a wide smile. His arm is around Daichi's shoulders, who's fully in frame and grinning. Daichi thinks about Suga in high school, skinny, his nose scrunched, his sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows. 

Thinks about Suga in college, the circles under his eyes from late nights studying, barefoot in Daichi's too-small kitchen making instant ramen, wrapped in a scarf in the botanical gardens, the shine of his shoes after his job interview, his lopsided smirk while he takes another shot-

Thinks of him in the gold light of morning while he makes coffee after spending the night at Daichi's again, thinks of the way his beauty mark moves when he opens his mouth to laugh, thinks of the way he has to move books off the futon when Daichi sleeps over, his bright laugh, his starlight hair-

And Daichi thinks oh, _shit._

Then he calls Suga.

"Hello?" Suga answers after three rings. It's not that late- nine-thirty, ten on a Friday night, and it's not unlike them to meet up after earlier plans. 

"Are you busy?" Daichi says. He can feel his heart pounding too heavy in his chest, like it's going to crack his ribs.

"Not unless you count this hot date with the k-drama I've been wanting to watch as busy," Suga says, easy. Daichi can _hear_ the smile in his voice, and he wants to smack himself for how dumb he's been. "Why? You want in?" 

"I'll be there in- uh, fuck. Twenty?"

"Sure," Suga says. "Daichi, is everything okay? You sound a little frazzled."

"I'll tell you when I get there," Daichi says, and wants to smack himself again. "I have to go- see you soon."

"Bye?" Suga's voice comes tinny and thin as Daichi pulls the phone away from his face.

It takes seventeen minutes for Daichi to call an taxi, pay the astronomical fee and get over to Suga's apartment. He lives in a small, comfortable flat with too many books and boxes of construction paper and glitter and a few half-dead plants. Daichi takes the stairs two at a time.

When Suga opens the door, he's got an eyebrow cocked and a glass of wine in hand and he's backlit by yellow lamplight and blue tv and Daichi's brain just- short circuits. "Are you good?" Suga says. "I thought you were getting drinks with Takeda-san tonight."

"I was," Daichi says, distracted, and shuts the door behind him. Suga leans a hip on his kitchen counter- right next to the door- and gestures with his glass of wine. Daichi's well used to this look. Suga used it on every one of his kouhais with great effect- it means _spill. ___

__Daichi takes a second though, stays tucked up against the door frame, and just- looks. Looks at Suga who is finally far enough from Daichi and his orbit of the world, finally not just a member of the Daichi-and-Suga captaining pair, finally in focus and thrown into sharp relief._ _

__"I'm in love with you," Daichi blurts._ _

__Suga sets his wine glass down._ _

__"Is that all?" Suga says, but the harsh click of the heavy set of his wine glass betrays him, as does the high-pitched ring of his voice._ _

__"Yes," Daichi says, steady. "Sorry it took so long for me to figure that out."_ _

__There is a brief, terrifying moment where, for the first, Daichi considers that, maybe, Suga doesn't love him back- he knows Suga _loves_ him, know that even this abrupt confession won't change things, but he doesn't- oh god, what if Suga's not even interested in men, what if-_ _

__"Oh, Daichi, you fucking idiot," Suga says on half a sigh, half a laugh. His eyes are bright and glassy enough that they might be wet, and Daichi thinks, _fuck focus_ and takes the three long strides to be at Suga's side- where he's always been. He smiles sheepishly._ _

__"Please tell me Takeda wasn't the one to bring about this revelation," Suga begs, and Daichi can _feel_ the blush on his face grow red and hot. Suga groans and lets his head fall forward to knock against Daichi's shoulder. "That meddling bastard," he complains, half muffled._ _

__"Ah, well," Daichi says, and his mouth is dry. "I can't say it's not in-character." Suga lifts his head, smiles the wide grin that lifts his beauty mark._ _

__"That man is going to be narrating our milestones on our damn deathbed," he grumbles half-heartedly._ _

__"I- Suga, what do you want?" Daichi asks, a little distracted, a little desperate. Suga hasn't moved an inch since he let his head clunk on Daichi's shoulder, and Daichi's hands are on his hips without Daichi remembering when they got there, and Suga's got a smile on his face._ _

__"Kiss me," Suga says, grinning, so close he's almost blurry, and Daichi does._ _

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe this is the first thing i've written for these boys??? unbelievable. 
> 
> [this was originally posted as a thread on my twitter, which you can find here! (often nsfw)](https://twitter.com/ohwickedsoul)
> 
> stay safe, stay healthy, be good. i'll see you soon.


End file.
